


Plans

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: Peter kisses him again, with tongue and teeth and barely enough breath. There’s no way he can wait until they’re in Tony’s bedroom.  He gets on his knees and starts undoing Tony’s belt.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 18+ in this fic.

“Fuck,” Tony says when Peter slams him into the car door. “What you do to me... _ god _ .” The horn goes off as Peter accidentally hits it with his elbow, and their laughs are quiet as Tony presses the button that moves the car seat back.

Peter kisses him again, with tongue and teeth and barely enough breath. There’s no way he can wait until they’re in Tony’s bedroom.  He gets on his knees and starts undoing Tony’s belt.

A hand in his hair nearly makes him whimper. “Wait--Pete--are you…” Tony is breathless. “You know you don’t have to, right? Are you sure?”

Peter holds eye contact with Tony. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” His deft fingers finish opening Tony’s pants and pull out his cock.

Peter lowers his mouth, hesitating only briefly before wrapping his lips around the head.

“Ungh,  _ fuck _ ,  _ Peter _ !”

Peter gives an experimental suck, and Tony shudders. He reaches out for Peter’s head, then draws his hands back with uncertainty. Without letting go of Tony’s cock, Peter grabs one of Tony’s hands and brings it to his head, and Tony buries his fingers in Peter’s hair. Peter keens and heat shoots through him.

Slowly, Peter takes more of Tony into his mouth. He wants to go deep, see how much he can take, but he’s not sure Tony would find him choking sexy, so he wiggles his tongue against the underside and hollows his cheeks.

“Use...use your hands,” Tony says breathily, so Peter cups Tony’s balls with one hand and wraps the other around what doesn’t fit in his mouth. Tony moans, and Peter wishes he could swallow the sound but he settles for swallowing around Tony’s dick instead.

Tony’s breath is getting faster and Peter doubles his hand’s speed. He tries bobbing his head, letting Tony fuck in and out of his mouth and this causes another moan. Tony lifts one hand to his mouth and bites his knuckles. “Pete, I’m gonna-”

Peter pulls back just as Tony comes, getting a small taste before he feels wet warmth splash onto his face. There’s a lot more of it than he expected. The feeling of Tony’s seed all over his face is more than he can take, and all he has to do is cup a hand around himself through his jeans, and then he’s coming.

“Holy shit.” Peter looks up, sees Tony looking at him like he’s done something amazing, and Peter feels a flush of pride that he can take Tony apart like this. “Come here,” Tony says, and reaches out for Peter, drawing him in for a kiss.

There’s a drop of come on Tony’s lip when he pulls back, and Peter can’t help but lean in to lick it away. Tony chuckles and sits up, reaching over Peter to the glove box. He pulls out a package of tissues, pulling one out and starting to wipe Peter’s face off. Peter feels a smidge of disappointment to see it go, though it would probably start to feel gross after a while.

“I can’t believe you did that for me,” Tony says, kissing him again. He gives Peter this reverent look, and Peter can’t stop the blush that comes over his face. He’s thankful that it’s likely too dark to see.

“Believe me, I wanted to,” Peter mumbles, and Tony grins at him.

“We should get inside,” he says, reaching for the door handle. “I have plans for you.”

Peter gulps and follows Tony out of the car. He hopes these “plans” involve clothes coming off this time.


End file.
